


Ebb and Flow

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Being so large isn't for everyone. Rhett should know.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Day three prompt: body worship

His self-consciousness about his size is not new. It ebbs and flows like the tide and he's recently drowning in it.

Link _knows_ , notices his quieter tones, the minimizing of his form. He too knows just how to help.

The trust Rhett shows, letting him lovingly strip each garment from his body one by one without question, makes his own heart raw with adoration. Each swath of skin exposed is soothed with kisses and caresses.

By the time he's bare, it doesn't take much coaxing to get him laid out on the bed. Murmuring praise, "I love these strong arms." Up one arm, across his chest, down the other to his fingertips. "Know how much you been working to get em like this." To his slightly soft belly, down his right leg and up the left. "Can't get enough of these long legs, never have, you know that."

He traces patterns in the hair up his torso. "Even your hair, I know I poke fun at you flippin' it around but that's just me being stupid, ya know? It curls real nice. So pretty." He kisses up the bridge of his nose, over each eyebrow and down to lips hidden in the slight overgrowth of facial hair. The prickle is nice if he doesn't let it tickle and he tells Rhett as much. "I love all o' you, honey, I know there's a lotta you. Can I show you some more?"

He'd never admit to being choked up, but they both know he's emotional when all he answers with is an almost too soft to hear, "Yeah."

One more track down with a detour to nipples and belly button and a nibble to a soft side near his hip bone. A little teasing along the crease of his thigh meeting his body then he lets his mouth finally greet his flushed, leaking arousal. He's unusually quiet tonight and Link takes pride in the muted, bitten-back sighs and moans and cries.

He takes his time, bestowing affection upon every beautiful bit of him that he can reach kneeling between his legs. By the time he's led him to the edge, he's a writhing mess, gasping half-formed curses and pleas to the heavens.

"That's right, baby," he whispers wet and hot into his hip. Between his hands and his clever mouth, he eases him up and back down, swallowing all that's given to him.

Link smothers him in kisses, all up his chest again and across his face. He traces tear tracks and reverently dries them.

When they settle, Rhett ends up the little spoon, content as a somnolent kitten.


End file.
